Clue BeyBlade style
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL I GET AROUND TO WRITING THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS I DONT KNOW WHEN THAT WILL BE BUT SINCE I HAVE MANY THINGS GOING ON IN MY LIFE IT WILL BE A WHILE.
1. The Funeral

WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (_crys_)

Annie: Don't mind her.--; I told her that someone is going to die before this fic starts and that person is the one that loves to annoy her.

Rei: Is it Boris or Voltaire?

Annie: Sorry Rei, it's not them, but they do die, only in the end when I done writing this fic.

Rei: Oh...so who's it going to be? (_Looks at a picture that Annie points too_) WHAT! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! HE'S YOU FAVORITE CHACTITER!

Annie: I know, I don't want to, but I have to, but there will be a surprise twist at the end that will make everyone happy!

Rei: Really!

Annie: Yes. We don't own anything, enjoy!

Summary: Kai is killed and no one who's who did it and everyone is saddened at his death. But who is this girl that appears out of nowhere and convinces the other BladeBreakers to find Kai's Killer? But Wait! The killer doesn't want anyone else to know it was him so he kills the BladeBreakers to keep them from telling once they find out it was him! Will they survive and tell the world who killed Kai? Or will they die trying and their deaths become unsolved mysteries? Want to know? Read to find out who did it! R&R

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in the park but it was very silent there; there were no kids playing in the park on this particular day. At first glance one would think that they were at some Bey Blading tournament somewhere in town; seeing how Bey Blading was so popular in Japan and all around the world, but no that wasn't the reason that there was no one at the park.

The reason; the real reason; was because every one is morning the death of a famous BeyBlader.

A lone ghostly figure walks down in the middle of the road heading towards the cemetery when a limo passes right through him, he doesn't care though, and why should he? He is dead after all. The ghost follows the limo to the cemetery and once there he walks to and up a hill.

At the cemetery everyone is there, all the men, women and children, of all ages, and at the top stands a lone willow tree and beneath the tree is an open grave with a caste readied to be lowered into the ground.

Behind the tree stands a young girl, with bright crimson eyes that are filled with tears as well as every one else that is there. The girl looks down at the tombstone and softly in Russian, so no one can hear her says, "Why did you have to go, bother dearest? I will miss you and I know for a fact that I will be joining you in heaven some time soon."

She looks up that the five youths that are standing on the other side of the tree and looks at each of them in turn. There are four boys, one girl, and an old man, who just joined them.

The first boy she looked at has dark blue hair and midnight blue; he usually has a hat on backwards, but he is holding it in his hands, and he is known as Tyson, the energetic member of the world champion BladeBreakers. Next to him is a blonde haired boy with cerulean blue eyes; he is usually the hyper-active one of the BladeBreakers, but today he is not hyper-active, his name his Max. Next to Max is the a raven haired niko-jin boy with golden color eyes; he is the responsible one of the bunch and the first that their late teammate was able to get along with and he is the second oldest and is the second in command in the team, his name is Raymond but he prefers to be called Rei for short. The last boy, the girl behind the tree looked at, is the smallest of them all and he is, as the saying goes _"the brains behind the bran's"_ and that holds true for him, he has short brown hair and wears glasses; his name is Kenny a.k.a. the Chief.

The girl that stood with them was on the other side of Tyson she had shoulder length brown hair and ruby red eyes that where filled with tears; her name is Hillary and as for the old man, well he was the one brought the BladeBreakers together in the first place. His names is Mr. Stanley A. Dickson, Mr. Dickson or Mr. D to the boys, he thought the five boys, that made up the BladeBreakers, as Grandchildren that he doesn't have, and he loves them very much. So one could see how upset he would be if some thing happened to one of, or all of, them and he cerintly was for this boy, who had been killed in his bed, because he did not have a loving Grandfather or family because his family is dead and his grandfather wanted nothing to do with him.

"I can't believe it." Said Tyson sadly while looking at the caste of one of his best friends.

"We know Tyson. We can't either," said Max, the usual hyper active blonde hair boy who was now sad like his friends that were still alive.

"It's not fair; he shouldn't have died like that." Commented Kenny as caste was being lowered into the ground.

"He's now free from his grandfather and Boris." Said Rei sadly as the others nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, but there's nothing you can do about it." Said Hillary sadly.

"Oh my. Why did you have to leave us so soon, my boy?" Mr. Dickson asked the caste.

The BladeBreakers where at the funeral of their closet friend and team captain, Kai Hiwatari. They were all saddened by his sudden death; they didn't know what to do now that Kai was gone from their lives; not like before when they all would think he's dead and then he would show up out of the blue and they would realize that he wasn't dead; but not this time. No not this time, this time it was for real, Kai was really dead and they knew how he died.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Kai greeted his friends with a warm and welcoming smile, it has been three years since the third world tournament and Kai had changed in more ways than one. He smiled more, he was friendlier to them, but at first look you'd think that he hadn't changed at all but you had to do a double take to see everything about him that had changed.

"Thanks again for inviting us to spend the night at your place, Kai." Said Rei.

"Hey what are friends for. Hey you guys want to tell ghost stories after dinner?" Kai asked his team.

"Sure." They chorused, but they didn't know that the ghost story that Kai would tell them would come true, that every night as he told it to them. (_**Hint. Hint**._)

(A/N: Annie: I won't tell you the story that will come true, as it's being told, yet because I haven't thought it up yet. I'm foreshadowing something here as well but I won't tell you what it is, you have to guess at it and if you right or come very close I'll give you a prize! Good luck!)

**END FLASHBACK**

They said their last good byes as the caste was lowered into the ground, everyone around the world was morning Kai's death with them. They did not see who killed Kai they just found him dead in his bed, they knew that he had been stabbed to death because the knife was sticking out of his forehead and his eyes were wide with shock, like he saw his killer and knew who it was but the others didn't. And unfortunately Kai was taking his killer's identity with him as they buried him.

'_Oh Kai. You said that you would be free from your grandfather even if it kills you, how ironic that it came true and this was two days before you were killed when you told me this.'_ Mr. Dickson thought as he and the other Bladebreakers walk away from their team captain's grave and no one saw his ghost watching them leave.

The Crimson eyed girl behind the tree watched as they paid their last respects to their late captain and leave after that. No one saw her but Kai's ghost who went unnoticed by anyone, Kai's ghost then spoke to the girl but she didn't hear him even though it looked like she did. "I will miss you too, sis. I will be watching over you and the others. Can you help them find out who killed me? The person who did it has the initials BB and the one who ordered him to do it is our old man, that crazy bastard, who used me against my will and who wanted to take over the world." (_**Hint. Hint**._)

"I know you will want me to help your friends bring your killer to justice, and I will." The girl said in Japanese before she too walked away from the grave.

"Thank you, my dear sister, I will be waiting for you if and when you do and I know the other will be joining me too. I will be waiting for them also." Kai's ghost said before he vanished into thin air.

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Annie: --;;; oh brother... again, don't mind her; she still has got over the fact that I killed Kai. And I can't blame her. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and yes its short I wanted it like that. Can you guess who this crimson eyed girl is? And if you have read my other stories then you know who my OC is. And I will make Kai's ghost visit them now and then, leave things for them to find, make the air around them colder, write things on the walls... and more! Review! Bye!


	2. Meeting Kai's Sister

Annie: Hey! I'm back! SB doesn't want to do this any more because she's still upset about me killing Kai. Anyway the crimson eyed girl goes to the others and tells them that they have to find Kai's killer and bring him to justice...that's all I'm going to tell you for now, if you want to know more then just read. And don't forget to REVIEW! We don't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

The following day everyone was at Tyson's place and they were talking about the good old days when Kai was still alive and how he acted towards them when they first met him and so on and so forth.

"What are you sitting around for? You have work to do." said the crimson eyed girl as she appears out of nowhere and they are shocked to see that she looks a lot like Kai.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" asked Tyson.

"This might be even more surprising than the fact that I look like Kai. The reason for that is simple; I'm his identical twin sister that no one, but Kai, knew about, my name is Catherine Zirconia Hiwatari but, please call me Cathy for short. I'm here because I know that Kai would want you to find his killer and bring him to justice, and the only way to do that is to stop dwelling on the past and start looking for clues in the mansion." Said Cathy.

The others were shocked and they also thought about what Cathy had told them, that Kai would want them to find his killer and bring him to justice and they agreed to do it.

"Let's make a promise to find his killer no matter how long it takes us. You here that Kai! We promise you that we will find your killer and bring to justice so he can get what he derives!" Said Rei.

"YEAH!" yelled Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary together in unison as Cathy watched with a smile on her face.

"I will help them. They will work hard and will make you proud of them and what they will do. I now see why you consider them very good and loyal friends, Brother Dearest; they truly miss you as much as I do. You should have told them about me before you were killed so they would have known about me before I can to them." Cathy said softly in Russian.

"Well if we're going to bring his killer to justice then why are we sitting here doing nothing? Let's go to the mansion and start solving this case!" said Tyson as the others agreed and Kenny informed Mr. Dickson of what they where going to do.

They got to the mansion are remembered when Kai invited them over, for the first time, to spend the night at his place. It had been a year ago when they were on their way back from a trip to Russia for vacation the week before, and it was getting late and they were getting tired, so he just said out of the blue _'Hey guys? Why don't we spend the night at my place?'_ at the time they all agreed and within five minutes they were here at Kai's mansion.

"The last time we where here, Kai had invited us to come over and spend the night with him of some fun, unfortunately that was only two days ago...when we found him yesterday morning...dead." Said Rei sadly.

"Don't feel bad, guys. The last time I was here was three months ago and we didn't know that, when we bid each other farewell, it would be our last, and that was the last time we saw each other..." said Cathy sadly as she looked at a picture on the table next to the front door.

The picture was of Kai and Cathy on the beach, Cathy was wearing a dress that was blowing in the wind and she was hold her hat, so it didn't blow away on her and she had a big smile on her face, and Kai, he was just standing there next to his twin sister and he was holding a picnic basket in his hands, he too was smiling. That picture had been taken two years ago by Cathy's teammate, Natalie. Cathy was the team captain of the first all girls bey blading team in bey blade history and they where known as the Sky Angles. Natalie, Esa, Holly, and Jamie were Cathy's teammates/friends, she had brought them to Japan for a vacation and had run into Kai as well and that's when the picture was taken.

"Who took that picture? It looks like it's recent." Hillary asked as the others looked at it as well.

"Wow you're right it does look recent." Said Max.

"That's because it is. That picture was taken by one of my teammates while we were here on vacation two years ago. I'm the captain of the Sky Angles." Cathy told them.

"The first all girls beyblading team in bey blade history!" exclaimed Kenny.

"The very same." Said Cathy "Now let's get started a look for clues to my brother's killer's identity."

They agreed and started to look for clues but it wasn't easy.

* * *

Rei: Why are you making it hard for us to figure it out?

Annie: I didn't say it was going to be easy Rei, and besides, I want the fic to have a lot of chapters so I have to make it hard, and I'm thinking it up as I'm going along.

Rei: Oh. Why is SB not out here?

Annie: She's mad at me for killing Kai before the fic started...and I wanted to have an R rated fic so it has to be bloody and gory and deadly...so I have to kill some one and I will kill other people as well.

Rei: Oh...but could you have killed some one else before the fic started instead of Kai?

Annie: Yes I **_COULD_** have but I didn't want to and I thought it up this way first so I did it this way and it's too late to change it now. Anyway Review please! Bye!


End file.
